1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for increasing lactation in animals, and particularly to a composition and method for increasing the production of milk in ruminants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions and methods for increasing milk fat production in ruminants are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,332 discloses a composition for increasing milk production in ruminants, wherein the composition consists of (1) pellets containing predetermined amounts of sodium and/or magnesium antacids and potassium, sodium, and/or chlorine containing electrolytes, and (2) sodium bicarbonate.
Another technique for enhancing lactation in ruminants is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,276, which discloses animal feed compositions comprising an edible feedstuff and a sufficient amount of an antibiotic selected from LL-E19020.alpha. and LL-E19020.beta..
Choline is a potential agent for increasing milk production in ruminants. Choline is not a vitamin, but rather is a micro-nutrient that affects nerve tissue and fat metabolism in animals. However, to date, choline has not been successfully employed as a milk production-enhancing agent, because choline compounds are metabolized by bacteria present in the rumen of ruminants before it can be absorbed and used by the animal.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an edible choline-containing product, and method of treatment, which would permit this agent to be used in controlled amounts to increase milk production in ruminants.